


Coiffed and Dressed

by ceria



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: written for the second birthday of AWDT back in November 2006backdated on AO3 since I'm posting old stuff
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 3





	Coiffed and Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second birthday of AWDT back in November 2006  
> backdated on AO3 since I'm posting old stuff

Tonight was the second party Will had attended with Elizabeth since their return to Port Royal. Within an hour, he left her side to say hello to Mrs. Willington and her two friends while Elizabeth danced. The three woman, considered matriarchs of Port Royal, had been polite with him since Norrington told them Will was a capable blacksmith and could repair _all_ sorts of things. 

"How are my knives?" Mrs. Willington asked. "My mother gave me those twenty years ago, I'll have you know."

"They're almost completed," Will told her, "I'll bring them by tomorrow afternoon, if you like."

"Yes please, my sister is coming for a visit in three days and if I don't set them out, she'll ask about them."

He glanced around the crowded room to find Elizabeth conversing with Groves. She looked politely interested yet when he smiled at her, her eyes didn't light up. She remained her father's perfect porcelain doll. It seemed that very few things engaged Elizabeth since they returned to Port Royal. Will tugged at his black waistcoat, he had to admit he loved dressing like this. Partially because it complimented Elizabeth, and partially because he loved feeling clean after working in the forge. It had been kind of Governor Swann to help procure a new wardrobe for Will. 

An hour later, he found himself _still_ sitting with the ladies. Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Wilson had been asking him about the varying methods used to forge daggers. Trying to not look impatient, Will glanced at the entrance one more time. It was close to the time Governor Swann usually left and the women made it a point to stay only until he left. 

He and Elizabeth were expecting company that night, but Will knew he wouldn't show until Elizabeth's father left. Will was anxious to see Jack again; it had been several months.

Not that he minded spending time with the ladies. They were matrons, old enough to have survived their husbands and immune to social criticism. They didn't mind at all that Will wasn't up to par with navigating the hostile waters of society. It had been Mrs. Thompson's suggestion at the last party that Will should mingle more often, she had leaned over and whispered across the table that it was considered unmanly to hover over one's fiancée all evening.

Will turned around as someone tapped his shoulder to see Elizabeth smiling broadly at him, an older man in an Officer's uniform, standing ramrod stiff, by her side. Will gave him a cursory glance and nod of greeting before turning back to Elizabeth, dismissing him entirely.

The man wore a perfectly coiffed wig and Will wondered if he had the same wigmaker that Governor Swann had. Considering Will didn't recognize him, he assumed that the man must be newly arrived to Port Royal.

"Will, this is my cousin from England, Mr. Smith. He arrived today with no prior notice and I hoped to dance with him, if you don't mind."

Will nodded in agreement; momentarily confused by Elizabeth's demeanor. Then he looked up and caught the eye of a clean-shaven man with familiar brown eyes.

"Mr. Turner," he said with one side of his mouth upturned, a hint of gold shining between his teeth. "I do love to dance and I'm afraid my Pearl is feeling under the weather tonight due to the long journey."

"Mr. Smith, nice to meet you. I'm sure your _cousin_ would be delighted to dance with you."

With an impish grin, she curtsied toward Will and Jack took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Will watched them for the first thirty seconds of the dance before turning around – uncomfortable in his breeches already - to finish his conversation with the dowagers. 

"What a fine looking gentleman. He has a friendly look about him, Mr. Turner, much like yourself. I wonder if the trip made his wife ill. Pearl is a lovely name," Mrs. Wilson said.

Quickly taking a long drink to hide his laughter, Will nodded. "I wonder as well."

"Will you dance with your fiancée?" Mrs. Thompson asked and Will shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand the steps," he said in all honesty.

"Mr. Smith is a fine dancer," Mrs. Wilson said, nodding toward the dance floor. "Maybe you should ask for instructions."

Nodding absently in agreement, Will turned around to watch them. Jack seemed a fine dancer in his eyes, but most of the things he'd learned from Jack couldn't be done in public. It looked like Jack held her too close yet Will knew that could be dismissed as family intimacy. He grinned.

He considered her words for a moment, imagining Jack teaching him the complicated steps. Will wouldn't mind the contact necessary to learn such a thing. He was sure Jack wouldn't either. Watching them, he daydreamed of the _Pearl_ with the three of them barefoot, some of the crew playing off tune jigs, and Jack standing behind Will, who was holding Elizabeth, the three of them dancing close.

"I fear the hour is late for us," Mrs. Thompson said regretfully and the three women stood.

Will bowed politely to them, "Ladies, I thank you for the entertainment and lively discussion. I hope we may continue it at a later date."

They tittered with laughter and Will kissed their hands in parting before making his way to the edge of the dance floor to watch Elizabeth and Jack. Technically Jack's hand was too high on her waist, and if anyone on the dance floor watched, someone might wonder why Jack's fingers skittered across her bodice. 

Amazing how something so proper could be turned into a seduction in front of oblivious bystanders.

Elizabeth looked splendid in the green dress and Will grinned foolishly at them. Her pink cheeks and the obvious sparkle in her eyes surprised him. Usually he only saw that after kissing her. Or kissing Jack.

Elizabeth and Jack clapped at the end of the song and, leaning close and talking animatedly with each other about Mr. Smith's journey, they slowly made their way back to Will. His steady strides surprised Will, without his hands weaving about, there was very little to remind Will of the pirate he adored. 

"Mr. Smith, I thank you for taking her for a turn, she loves to dance."

"So the lass has told me. She's also told me you haven't learned most of the steps, William."

"No, sir, I'm afraid I haven't."

Jack leaned against the pole, raking him with his eyes, "I could teach you while I'm in town, if you like." 

Elizabeth stepped to Will's side and set her hand on his wrist, squeezing it, "I'd like."

"Can you take some time away from the forge tomorrow, for lessons?" 

Grinning, Will wondered if Jack really meant dancing, or something else. "Mr. Smith, how long do you plan to stay in Port Royal?" 

Jack grinned, "I'm sure we can agree to something."

Will yawned politely into his hand. The hour wasn't that late; if they left now, they would have plenty of time to _speak_ to Jack privately. 

"You're joking, aren't you?" Jack said when he saw the signal. Obviously, he had been hoping to dance some more.

"I'd like another dance first with Mr. Smith, if you don't mind." Elizabeth asking his permission made Will grin.

"Mr. Smith, at this late hour I'm afraid Elizabeth cannot offer you lodging in her home. Perhaps you would like to return to the smith with me for the night?"

"That would be acceptable, yes," Jack said with a practiced bow. "After one last dance. I believe this is _The Loves of Venus and Mars_." 

He glanced at Will, "Appropriate, is it not?"

Will was positive they could have left immediately if it wasn't for the song playing. Jack escorted Elizabeth to the floor while Will leaned against the wall, dutifully watching. Jack kept a small smile for her during the dance, often leaning in to whisper in her ear. Curious as to what Jack was saying, Will would grin at Elizabeth each time she blushed and glance at him. 

The song seemed to last forever. Finally, Jack brought her back to Will.

"Miss Swann, if we might escort you home first?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Thank you, cousin."

They slipped quietly out the front door and waited while a servant called for her carriage. Will held her hand as she climbed inside, followed by Jack. Will climbed onto the step and quietly told the driver they wanted to take two trips around Port Royal first, to let her cousin acclimatize himself with the area.

With a smug grin, Will closed the door as Elizabeth dropped the curtains and transferred herself to Jack's lap to save them room in the small carriage.

"About time, mate," Jack said, pulling Will toward him for a deep kiss while Elizabeth pushed their waistcoats off, quickly removing their shirts. 

"Don't ruin her dress," Will warned, pushing the soft material up and out of the way. Jack shifted again, spreading his legs and scooted his hips to the edge of the seat. He undid the buttons of his breeches and Elizabeth lifted herself, pulling her skirt away while Jack's cock sprang free. Jack held Elizabeth's knees apart, hands rubbing the inside of her thighs. 

She was thin enough to settle higher on his hips, giving Will easy reach to both of them. Kneeling between their legs, Will rubbed her cunny, inserting one finger as he took Jack in his mouth. Jostling back and forth somewhat from the carriage ride, Will concentrated on Jack, afraid he'd hurt him.

They were careful not to penetrate Elizabeth, no matter her desire. Terribly afraid she would get with child before the wedding, Will and Jack agreed, much to Elizabeth's dissent, to only use tongue and fingers with her. 

Will hummed, remembering the first time they had discussed it, with Elizabeth arguing the whole time, until Jack, being himself, sighed and threw up her skirt, kissing her. She didn't disagree with that decision again. 

Jack's hands wandered across her body, pulling her hair to one side so he could run his teeth along her neck, undoing a button or two in order to stick his reach inside her dress, fondling her breasts. Pulling away from Jack's cock, Will watched Jack's hands, he loved to see the weathered, dark skin splayed across her soft, white breasts. 

He rubbed her wet skin, caressing outside and inside of her. Will's favorite part was the moment before Elizabeth came, when she began trembling from his finger and in his excitement, Will took Jack in his mouth again, sucking his cock faster. It was Elizabeth who came silently each time, while Jack often had to have his mouth covered to keep from yelling. Elizabeth turned right after she came, kissing Jack deeply to keep him from making noise as Will swallowed.

With a grin, Will sat back, opening his arms as Jack tried to gently seat Elizabeth on the narrow seat. She leaned forward to kiss Will. With a moan Jack touched their jaws while they kissed; he knew Jack loved to see her kiss Will after sucking Jack off.

Elizabeth pushed Will back, kneeling awkwardly between his legs as Jack moved forward, holding her dress up.

"You promised instructions earlier," she said over her shoulder. 

"So I did," Jack said with a smile. He leaned further over, kissing Elizabeth's neck and whispered something to her Will couldn't hear.

Whatever he said, Will didn't mind as she tentatively took him in her mouth, the moist heat enveloping him. 

Jack murmured something else and she began to bob her head up and down. 

With a low groan, Will grabbed one curl of the wig on Jack's head, clenching it tight enough to pull it loose. With a yelp, Jack started as pins clattered to the floor, but waved away Will's apology. 

"It's to be expected at a moment like this," Jack said with a grin.

Will closed his eyes one more time, covering his mouth to withhold another groan as Jack's hand closed around the base of his cock. Jack whispered more instructions and Elizabeth licked the tip of Will's cock, teasing him while Jack pumped up and down.

Will came, shuddering from the force of their mutual work and opened his eyes to see Jack kiss her, tongue reaching inside her mouth. He winked as he lurched to his feet to kiss Will. Elizabeth stood as well, using her shift to carefully clean Will. The carriage pitched and they both stumbled. Will caught them with a smile and raised his hips. They adjusted his breeches and Jack sat next to him while Elizabeth sat on his lap.

It was a tight fit for two, much less three, but Will didn't want either to leave.

"Everything all right?" he asked Elizabeth.

She nodded, reaching out to encompass Jack with her touch, "I have everything I want right here in my arms."


End file.
